


Vega and Saiph, Fourth life and Second life

by LeafoftheFox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All takes place in HP, Asexual Character, Canon Relationships, Comedy, Non-Linear Narrative, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Sioc, Twins, but not really, oc-insert, they're twins in this life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Vega is starting to lose track of the years she's lived, but on her fourth life, she is surprised and overjoyed not to be alone in reincarnation. She continues to experience lives that were once stories to her, now with Dick Grayson at her side.akaReincarnation is crazy, my characters are crazy, everyone else is confused
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long on going project of mine, I thought I'd post a snippet to gauge the response so please give feedback! Hope you enjoy :)  
> ~Leaf

"Did we have to leave?" Vega pouted up at her brother.

  
"We'd been in there for hours and the other customer were looking a little disturbed, heavy on the dis," Dick smirked fondly, belaying his seemingly annoyed response.

  
"Oh, come one I was just trying find the best books!"

  
"The muttering to yourself probably didn't help your image," He interjected.

  
"Perfectly normal!" she threw her arms up in annoyance of the wizarding world's narrow world view.

  
"If we'd stayed in there we would've run out of time to go to the menagerie."

  
This seemed to break Vega out of moping, her eyes brightened, her posture straightened and a childlike grin of glee split her face in two. She squeaked in excitement and Richard looked a little bemused at her overzealous reaction. She hopped forward in excitement as she spoke.

  
"I can't believe Marlene is finally letting us get familiars," her excitement bubbled up in her voice and it seemed as though she was barely holding back a joyous laugh.

  
"Well we haven't exactly put forward the most responsible front, have we?" Richard posited, voice tinged with mirth.

  
Vega snorted in surprise and slowed back down to the ravenette's speed.

  
"Front? What front? You've always used your baby blues to make people do whatever you want, and I seem to remember a lot of unauthorised ice cream breaks."

  
Richard gasped in mock offence and put a hand to his heart, lip trembling at the 'betrayal'.

  
"I'll have you know I'm a VERY responsible brother," he spoke with 'sincerity' and turned his nose up in derision of Vega's choking cackles.

  
"Oi! We're here" Richard drew Vega from her cackles with a mildly vindictive shove to the shoulder so that she once again had to stagger for balance.

  
"Stop doing that!" she huffed in annoyance.

  
"Pay attention and I won't have to" he smirked back, using his amazing skills as a responsible older brother to ignore the rude gesture he knew she was directing at his back as he walked through the doorway of magical menagerie.

  
A cacophony of noise assaulted their ears as soon as they walked in: hisses from grouchy cats; growls from the crups at the back of the shop; hoots and flutters from disgruntled owls puffing up and ruffling their feathers in response to the kneazles and cats; rattles and squeaks from rats running on their wheels and chatter from a particularly ambitious customer trying to haggle down the price of a purebred crup.

  
Vega whistled in appreciation.

  
"How does this place smell so good?" were the first words out of her mouth. This sent Richard to the ground in hysterics which again drew more than a few disdainful looks, but he was beyond caring at this point. Vega stood, awkwardly shuffling her feet, to the side of Richard, not seeming to understand the hilarity of her question. Richard quickly regained his feet, not wanting to waste time in which he could be finding his purrfect familiar. He was still wiping tears from his eyes and having small bouts of giggles when he steadied his footing.

  
"I seriously wanna know that spell though," she muttered under her breath.

  
Richard took a deep calming breath, moving his hand away from his chest as he did so.

  
"Okay. I'm calm now," he spoke in a purposely neutral tone.

  
Vega rolled her eyes, but her lips twitched fondly

  
"About time dickiebird," she teased.

  
It was then that a frantic cry of:  
"Watch out!" broke through the blanket of noise. The twins looked up to see a harried man with a balding scalp and thick brown gloves on his hands barrelling towards them, but there was a much more imminent issue to be concerned with. A large brown owl was divebombing Dick with outstretched claws.

  
Dick's demeanour changed instantly. In less than a second, he snapped out of his happy go lucky attitude and blank mask slammed over his face. Vega, while not in immediate danger leapt back, her arms wind milling for balance when tripped on a stray food bowl. Richards himself, crouched into a more grounded position, ducking the owl at the last second.

  
The claws of the owl just missed Dick as it flew overhead. When it was suddenly met with thin air rather than a solid body, the owl flapped its' wings madly. It just missed crashing into the door the twins had just come through, but left shallow scratches in the wooden frame when it fought to pull of such a tight turn.

  
The owl was becoming disoriented by the renewed noise and soared up to perch on a high shelf, its' beady eyes still locked on Dick. When she'd fallen Vega had set off a chain reaction. Her hand, thrown out for balance, had collided with the cage of a sleeping owl. Said owl had screeched loudly in fright and anger as its' perch careened into a napping kneazles who had leapt up and, well you get the picture. The was shop in chaos which, although inconvenient for the now panicked customers and shop-keep, had forced the original misbehaving owl into its' retreat.

  
Vega staggered to her feet, flicking cat food out of her hair as she did so.

  
"Ugh. Anyone catch the plates on that truck?”

  
Dick stared back at the owl, their eyes locked and unmoving. The slightest movement of either would set the other off and it seemed as though they weren't even breathing.

  
The shop-keep, distracted by chaos, was no longer trying to catch the owl. The assorted customers were starting to calm and, now realising that were wizards with magic, began spelling things back into place. Cages floated back into place and torn pet food bags repaired themselves.

  
Ten minutes later the menagerie was about as orderly as it was going to get. The wizards and witches were grouchily returning to business and the shop keep was remembering the cause of the chaos and frantically darting around, trying to find the owl which had started the chaos in the first place. 

  
Vega was hovering around Dick, contemplating how to break him out of his stony silence without provoking the owl still locked on to the young boy. The shop keep turned and gasped when he saw the owl ready to attack a small boy.

  
Dick heard the gasp and finally moved. He smirked and his eyes glinted with humour. The owl's feathers started to puff up when Sai's body relaxed. He snatched one of the shop keep's gloves and held his arm up as soon as it was on. Instantly the owl launched at his arm and settled harmlessly on the thick magically enhanced glove. Richard's arm dipped a little at the weight.

  
"Sorry for snatching your glove," Dick smiled banaly at the shop keep, gently stroking the massive owl's feathers. The shop keep was gaping in surprise at the previously violent owl reacting with only mild annoyance to the unwelcome touch. 

  
"Oi idiot, I'm gonna kick you later," Vega huffed.

  
Richard's eyes widened innocently and he shifted his arm to maintain the owl's balance.

  
"Why are you so mean?" he pouted.

  
"Oh, stop showing off," she snorted, clearly resisting the urge to shove him again.

  
Richard tilted his head considering at the owl which turned its head away primly, its feathers puffing up slightly. He laughed softly and nodded in confirmation.

  
He turned and waved his hand in front of the still stunned shop keep who started back in surprise and mild fear of the owl.

  
"Can I have him?" Richard asked, smiling excitedly.

  
"W-whuh?" the man stuttered still shocked by the ease at which this small child handled the which he had nicknamed the owl who shall not be named. Just goes to show the wizard's ever amazing nicknaming abilities.

  
Richard dipped his head towards the owl with raised eyebrows. The shop keep blinked in realisation and then nodded frantically.

"Yes, yes, take him. Go," The man insisted trying to push Richard out of the door grateful to finally be rid of the menace of an owl.

"Woah, hold up," Richard sidestepped the man "If you're that worried about the owl we can just put him in a cage", he placated. The owl nipped Richard's arm in protest, but gave no further struggles when the shop keep rushed for one of his specially reinforced cages and held it out for Richard to gently deposit the owl inside.

  
With the owl locked away the shop keep finally seemed to be calm, well as calm as he was going to get. 

  
"I'm going to need care items for him," Richard prompted the dithering man who lit up and dashed around the room grabbing things.

  
"Could've got them myself," Richard muttered, guiltily amused by the frantic man.

"Owl pellets, treats, rthnhf…" he mumbled to himself.

  
When the shop keep returned he dumped the supplies in Richard's arms and once again started pushing him towards the door.

Richard huffed in exasperation, but decided it would be less trouble if he just left. Despite this decision there was still one more thing Richard felt compelled to ask.

"How much?" his justicey instincts would not allow for him to take so much without paying "How much for the owl and the supplies?" 

The shop keep shook his head vigorously his wispy hair dancing with his movements.

"No, no. Take them, free of charge. Just get that owl away," the old man was so relieved to finally be rid of the bane of his last few months that he barely felt any guilt for inflicting it on this polite young boy, but, he had literally asked for it.

Meanwhile, Vega had wandered off, realising that this interaction wouldn't be ending any time soon and could very well end up with anyone involved being kicked out. She browsed through the array of still agitated creatures in search of her purrfect familiar, but kept an ear on the conversation.

"No. I can't just take this much without giving you anything. This stuff must cost a fortune," Richard refuted, his years as a cop kicking in. Richard could've sworn he saw his owl roll its' eyes at his rebuttal.

  
"Fine, 7 galleons" them man replied, saying the first number that came to mind.

  
Richard dug the money out of his pocket and, to the relief of the harried shop keep, finally left with his owl cage in his left hand and precarious mountain of supplies balanced in his right arm. He was wishing that they both had extended bags rather than just Vega. As he stepped through the doorway, he called back to his sister.

  
"I'll wait outside for you!" he received a half assed 'Mm' in reply before the door slammed shut, once again agitating his owl and giving him the urge to pinch his nose in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place before the one in the last chapter

Over, spin, kick.

Over, spin, kick

Over, spin, kick.

Over, spin, kick, over, spin, kick, over, spin, kick, over, spin, KICK!

“Wah!” she yelped slipping on the churned up earth, unbalanced by her last (admittedly a little overzealous) kick.

A melodious laugh reached her ears from her left. She leapt to her feet uncaring of the mud ruining her obviously expensive clothing.

She spun swiftly to face the cackling boy watching her.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m sure you’ll find it just as funny when it happens to you Sai.”

The ravenette batted his hand casually. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine. I’ve been doing this for years,” he smirked.

“No, you haven’t” she threw back teasingly a growing mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Huh?” He questioned, uncomprehending.

“Richard Grayson’s been doing this for years” she spoke faux innocently, emphasising the name.

“I am Richard Grayson” The boy shot back, rolling his eyes at his new sister’s perceived ignorance.

“Nuhuh,” She refuted.

“I’m not going to engage in a childish ‘Nuhuh Yuhuh’ war,” Ricard huffed petulantly.

The girl’s grin was full on ear to ear, splitting her face now. 

“You of all people should know…” She rolled her hand. Indicating him to continue the sentence.

“Oh, get on with it Vega,” he sighed exasperatedly.

“Oh, wow. You basically just said it” at her brother’s glare, she finally conceded “You’re not Richard John Grayson anymore, you’re Richard Saiph Black”

“I don’t see the joke and I’m usually pretty amazing at jokes” Richard snarked.

“Oh brother, you were never punny” Vega replied ‘sympathetically’. “What I mean is you’ve been Richard Saiph Black for four years, without conditioning.”

Richard’s face drained of colour and it was now Vega’s turn to start cackling.

“Oh, shut up,” he huffed, shoving Vega in the arm “If I’m not Dick anymore, then you’re not Rosalyn. Vega Meissa Black also hasn’t had conditioning.”

“Yeah, but magic,” she squealed, eye gleaming with excitement.

Sai’s eyes lit with scheming anticipation. Still caught up in her wild imaginings of the many possibilities that magic promised, Vega didn’t notice the incoming danger until her brother slammed into her side, throwing both of them to the ground. They tumbled over each other for a few seconds, each attempting to clumsily pin the other. Giggles and snickers abounded as they sloppily, playfully fought.

The scuffle ended with Sai pinning both her arms to the ground.

"Ha! Not so punny now Vega," he grinned.

"You still gotta do the training," Vega replied with an unbothered smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support guys :). I'm back with a slightly shorter scene this time. I'm still writing more. Let me know if you'd prefer for me to continue posting random scenes or a more coherent linear story. Making it linear would make updates less common, but I have enough plotted that I should be able to do it. Hope you enjoyed!  
> ~Leaf


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 Where did all this angst and wholesomeness come from?  
> this chap is before the first chap, after the second

“This *bang* is *bang* so *bang* boring” Richard groaned, punctuating each word by banging his head on the desk. When he had finished his sentence he slumped forward, his torso laying haphazardly over the papers he’d been scribbling on.

  
“Careful Dickie, don’t want to lose any more of your already few in number brain cells, do we?”

  
“I’m not stupid” Richard complained, his voice muffled by the desk he was still laying face first on “That’s why this is so boring”

“My second mother always used to say that being bored was a choice” Vega replied ‘helpfully’.

“Did your second mother have to perform sums made for children while having years more advanced knowledge?” Richard shot back with a pitiful expression.

“Well she was an accountant sooo…” she trailed off, tilting her head considering.

Richard eyed her curiously and sat up with a hum of consideration. He opened his mouth then closed it with a frown and begrudgingly turned his attention back to his maths worksheets.

“I guess you’re right,” he mock huffed.

“Never said you should actually do them. In fact, I bunked off most of my homework till I was fourteen,” she drawled, only to frown at her twin’s awkward laugh.

  
“What?” she prodded, attempting to discern an indication of the cause of her brother’s sudden mood change.

  
“What, what?” he attempted to divert her attention, his less than perfect deception alerting Vega to his distracted state.

“ _Richard_ ,” she pressed.

  
Richard pressed his lips together and his brows scrunched into that expression that Vega recognised as him worrying that what he had to say would somehow upset her. She gave him time to internally debate his decision, prepared to launch into a voracious argument.

Glancing into her penetrating gaze, Dick huffed in frustration and tentatively worded his veiled request, intensely conscious of the melancholy state Rosalyn had often drifted into when pushed on this same subject.

“It’s… Well it’s… It’s just that you- Well you’ve never really been very open about your first life.”

Vega’s eyes widened and her left hand twitched, but she didn’t interrupt.  
“I’ve always been curious of course, but it didn’t really matter because I know your past doesn’t have to define you and anytime someone asked last time you just clammed up and barely spoke for days.”

  
“I wasn’t-” she blurted out.

  
“You were” he insisted. “I worried about you, but now… Well, now you seem to be referencing that life left right and centre and I- I just want to understand, to help.” He smiled softly. “We are twins now after all, aren’t we supposed to know everything about each other?” He stopped now, anticipating her response.

  
“I-” She swallowed and worried her lip self-consciously. “I guess I just never really thought you’d care”

Richard took a deep breath, ready to rant that of course he cared, that (being the big brother) it was his job to care and he always had.

“Sai!” Mei barked cutting the boy off before he could even begin. “The truth is,” she frowned and looked down, fidgeting with her clothes “My second life was boring Dick. Up until my rather unexpected death nothing interesting happened. The only thing of note about Sophie Watts is that she died. Young and violently.”

  
Knowing this was no longer a moment for words, Dick left his desk and sat on Vega’s bed beside her. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her, telegraphing his movements as he did so. Even though she expected the contact, Dick being a very physical person, Vega stiffened. After a few seconds of indecision, Vega scooted closer and lay her head on his shoulder. Dick tightened his grip and whispered.

  
“You will always matter to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like my random typing. I'd love some feedback, thanks for all your support, it warms my cold heart :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is directly followed by the first chapter :)

“Now you two make sure not to spend too much,” a ginger woman ordered exasperatedly. 

  
“I can’t make any promises for Vega mum~” Dick snickered, deftly avoiding his sister’s shoulder thump of retaliation.  
The woman sighed in resignation.

“Oh, what am I going to do with you two,” she huffed with a shake of her head.

  
“Can we go noooow,” Vega whined, hopping restlessly from foot to foot and trying to edge away from the duo. Her eyes restlessly darted between the many wonderous magical shops around them.

  
“Oh _alright_ , you two have fun,” The woman smiled with indulgent fondness.

“And remember, meet me at Florean’s at 1:00. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” She shouted after them as they raced excitedly away.

Dick turned around and mockingly saluted her in affirmation, still running as he did so, only to hurriedly turn back around when he almost tripped over someone’s foot. He smiled apologetically at the grumbling man, who quickly shuffled off muttering about annoying children not looking where they're going.

  
“See you mum!” Vega yelled as they disappeared into the crowd, waving her left arm without looking. 

* * *

  
Vega stared intensely at the looming figure before her. The yellowed features and mild smell of damp made her feel almost at home. A rainbow of colours littered the figure at seemingly random intervals. Her hands were on her hips and she refused to even blink as if her menacing aura would somehow force the figure to move.

  
“If you can’t carry that many books to the counter then put some back,” Richard huffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.  
“But I neeeed them,” Vega whined stroppily.

  
“No matter how much you ‘need’ them, they’re not going to move for you and mum isn’t here to carry them,” he spoke idly, scanning the shelves for books of his own. When he looked down again Richard froze like a dear in the head lights.

  
“No.” he took a step back in horror.

  
“I’m not going to carry them. There is no way on earth you are going to get me t-!”

* * *

  
“How did you get me to carry theeeem,” Richard whined trying to shift the stack of books in his arms so that they felt a little less like they were going to fall off at any second. They were just paper(or parchment?), how were they so heavy?! He's been training for years, it shouldn't be possible for him to be defeated by inanimate objects. He still doesn't like to think about the many animate objects that have defeated him in the past.

  
“You’re fine Richard, we’re nearly at the end of the queue and mum put a featherweight charm on my bag,” the slightly shorter girl replied with a longsuffering tone.

  
“But how did you _get_ me,” he continued to whine and groan dramatically.

  
She grinned smugly.

“That’s what you get for inundating everyone with annoyingly irresistible puppy dog eyes.”

  
Dick pouted.

  
“Dami made you soft Dickie~” she chirped with a viciously amused grin.

  
He raised a sarcastic eyebrow at this pronouncement.

“ _ **Damian** _made me soft?” he questioned disbelieving.

  
Vega nodded concisely.

  
“The vicious little assassin made me _soft,_ ” he hissed under his breath, dropping to a volume any eavesdroppers wouldn’t be able to make out.

  
“Yup!” Vega affirmed cheerily, popping the p and bopping her head so that she had to scramble to rebalance the books she’d accidentally headbutted while mocking her twin.

  
After a frankly ridiculous amount of sickles and galleons were exchanged and more than a few perturbed looks were sent the way, Vega had shoved the books into her magically enlarged bag (organisation? What organisation?) and the twins were on their way back down the street. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is getting to the point where I should reshuffle the chapters into chronological order :'D. Hope you enjoyed :)  
> ~Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, let me know if I should post more. I have thousands of words and random plot points both before and after this if you find it entertaining.


End file.
